One piece : Gold Rush
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after film gold, With Gild defeated Carina takes over as Captain of the Casino, joined by new crew members, Carina and her crew set out to find the ultimate treasure the One Piece
1. Chapter 1

( characters are wearing a 20th anniversary blue and black version of their normal attires )

It was a massive floating golden ship! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Perona at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay." The pink haired lady was wearing a skin tight dress. She had her parasol slung over her shoulder ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man said

"Um Ok." The woman begun to follow the man but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Perona." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Perona was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Perona was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of Mihawk entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Perona begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Perona's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Perona jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Ghost Princess" Perona's eyes widened and she immediately drew her weapon' but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Perona twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied herself and was about to charge the women, when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Perona faded into nothing.

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for someone. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The tall man ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Katakuri replied by walking away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Katakuri but was met with a punch from Katakuri. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack once more, Katakuri handled the four members of the pirate crew by himself.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"I'll be on our way now." Katakuri begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

" I'd rather not." Replied Katakuri who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You assume i know this person!" Katakuri said.

"Your a yonko now, its unlikely you havent encountered this person. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her parasol which landed at Katakuri's feet It was enough evidence that Perona was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

Angry and confused Katakuri walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where the hell am i going to get 1 billion beri?" Katakuri said out loud.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." Katakuri was alerted but he didn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Katakuri was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the big mom's pirates?"

"Im currently the captain"

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say I listen to you and go through your plan, why me?" Katakuri was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"Your a fucking Yonkou!. Your crew is part of the strongest people in the world. Although most impressive was bringing down the remaining Whitebeard pirates. You see, Gild use to be hunted down by Donquioxte Doflamingo, until he eventually gave up and decided to make him a business partner instead. But The strawhats took Doffy down. I wish for the same thing to happen with Gild." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good?.

"Okay."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Big mom's pirates

"Coming " Katakuri said.

"There's only one of you, two if you count me that won't be enough to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina was sure that they won't be enough.

"Trust me my crew is 85 strong" Replied Katakuri with a smile, and after doubting them some more, Carina finally agreed to give them her plan.

"Initially I had a two part plan, first would invade the entire ship from all sides, then scale the outer wall to the highest tower where Vivi is currently located. Well that plan is out of the window so what do you suggest?"

An hour later The Big Mom's pirates had gathered at The Gran Tresoro

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Perona was being held. The Big Mom's pirates entered the casino once more.

They acted as the perfect distraction. "Everyone get out now!" Perospero yelled firing into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but we don't have any money." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass the crews heads.

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus the 84 Big mom Pirates.

Meanwhile…

Katakuri scaled the wall fairly easily. He had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Perona was being held. He saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Princess...wake up." He shook her awake.

"Huh...Katakuri? What..You!" Perona finally awoke and Katakuri began analyzing the gold encasement around Perona's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." He asked because only Perona's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Katakuri answered, his hardened mochi fist's punched cleanly through the golden encasement. Each punch taking a chunk out of Perona's body casing. After five minutes, Perona was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Perona said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino and meet up with the others they will take you back to Mihawk, I'll take care of Gild." Katakuri said as he handed her parasol back to her. Perona smiled once more and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Back in the lobby.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be knocked out himself, Baccarat was defeated shortly after

Perona pulled Pudding, Smoothie and Oven in a hug to which the crew comforted her. "Thank you."

"It's okay, Mihawk will be glad you're okay." Pudding said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Smoothie joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Big brother Katakuri?" Asked Pudding said, the group looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with Katakuri with hardened Mochi pushing into the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear he was releasing a demonic aura around him.

Katakuri emerged from the wreckage with no scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

He was conscious yet he was beaten. "All my life I have been vying to be the King of this world, I have wealth beyond imagination, I escape the grasp of all four emperors...and I lose to you, the Yonko." He shook his head as Katakuri got off of him. Gild removed his golden armor and continued to contemplate his decisions in life. "Damn it!." Gild got on his knees and began slamming his fist on the ground. But he was stopped from further damaging his hand by Carina, who held him and gave him a hug.

"Shsss" She kept on saying as he looked completely devastated.

Gild Tesoro was arrested by the Marine's and his crew that he will need time to process what had happened. Carina took over as the captain of the crew, Perona decided to stay on the Gran Tersoro and Join the Casino Crew.

"Glid was a fool!" Carina, the new captain, now had outstanding power and influence, was sitting down on her chair placing her feet on top of the table. The rest of her crew filtered in the meeting room.

"Good to have you aboard Ghost Princess!" Exclaimed Baccarat as Perona took a seat next to her.

Aboard the Arc Maxim

"How long?" God Eneru asked as he sat on his throne on the Maxim's bow

" My lord, we will reach Mary Geoise in two days " a preist said

Eneru smiled " Excellent " he said.


	2. The return of the God

BOOM!

An explosion rocked a castle tower standing proudly, splitting the structure within seconds. Terrified screams echoed throughout the area as the building's top half crashes down on the road, killing those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped inside it or underneath it. At the same time the lower half of the tower collapses to the ground within seconds, killing everyone inside.

Mary Geoise soon dissolves into chaos, with World Nobles and Slaves fleeing on either foot, all of them still in shock on what had just happened. Marine's rushed into what has left of the area, only for a bolt of lightning to strike the gorund.

BOOM!

Chunks of flesh and stone were thrown everywhere from the explosion, as a maniacal laughter was heard in the air.

"Die, pathetic humans, die! For today your reign in this city is over!"

Hovering above the chaos is the Ark Maxim with Eneru on its bow

"Shoot that thing off the sky!"

The Marine's fired their pistols, sending bullets after bullets at the Ark Maxim. But much to his sick amusement, the bullets did nothing but amused Eneru.

"Is that what you've got? Pathetic," Eneru scoffed, "Eat this!"

Eneru launched his lightning bolt, obliterating the Marine's upon impact much to the horror of the other marine's surrounding the area. Suddenly Pacifista's arrived on the scene, the Pacifista's fired their energy beams at the Ark causing it begin to fall from the sky.

" What is going on?" Eneru said in the chaos of the Ark falling

" We are falling out of the sky my lord" a priest replied

" Then get us over the water " Eneru said.

As the Ark Maxim fell from the sky, a giant golden ship appeared underneath the Ark Maxim, once the Ark was on board the Gold ship sailed away.

The Casino crew made their way to the Ark Maxim.

"Please no.. don't kill me!" A man was running away from someone, someone terrible.

He was trying to escape the wrath of the god.

No matter how fast he ran, he felt like there was no use, it was hopeless in his mind.

Then he tripped and began to roll all over the place, finally stopping when a man's foot met his face.

"Please don't kill me." It was four people surrounding the poor man, who was sure to meet his end.

"You've failed the god mortal, any last words." Said the man standing before the escapee.

The escapee knew he had no way put as death was inevitable. So with his last ounce of courage he yelled. "He is no God! He is a mortal by the name of Eneru!" The group of men and their escapee met their end by burning to death.

From a distance the Casino Crew looked, the crew then began to walk towards Eneru.

"Such power..." The casino crew were amazed by his abilities.

" You're Eneru " Carina said as she approached

" Yes Mortal i am " Eneru replied

Carina smiled " Join my crew " she said, Eneru scoffed " Why would I?" He asked, it was Carina's turn to smile " Cause we can help each other , you help me find the one piece and we will help repair your ship and help you with Mary Geoise " Carine said.

" Ok Mortal you have a deal " Eneru replied.

Casino crew

carina

tanaka

baccarat

dice

perona

eneru


	3. Thriller Bark Redux

A few days later...they were in the middle of a battle with non other than...

"What's the plan Captain?" Dice was dusting his clothes, slowly recovering from being thrown by their giant enemy.

"If I may, I suggest we create a plan that will surprise him." Said Eneru who was on his feet, waiting for their captains command.

"I say leave him to me, I got a bone to pick with the bastard, stealing my shadow..." Said Baccarat as she fumed in anger.

"I got nothing." Tanaka shrugged.

"If you hit him repeatedly in the stomach, the shadow he absorbed will be released and return to the original owners." Said Perona, floating aimlessly in the air. Her two ghost puppets circled her as she glided with a parasol in hand.

"Thanks Perona, boy am I glad you're on our side!" Said Carina with a giant grin on her face. Carina cracked her knuckles smiling at the giant Moriah before her "Let's go!"

Carina was the first to lunch an attack, punching Moria right in the gut with a Haki infused fist. The giant spat out a few shadows, not really bothered by the first strike. Moria tried to use his dual blade to cut Carina only to be stopped by both Baccarat and Perona, each stopping a blade with their own sword and parasol.

Dice was in the air, spinning in the air and building momentum before axe kicking Moria in the head. The now dizzy Moria was able to grap Dice by the legs only to feel another strike in his gut, this time Eneru hit him with his lightning palm strike, causing more shadows to escape his hold. Eneru continued to assault his gut while Moria was occupied elsewhere. Though it wasn't working quick enough. The group suddenly felt like they couldn't win this fight, everyone felt this except Carine who jumped in front of everybody.

Carina did her best inpersonation of Monkey D. Luffy and punched Moria with both her haki infused fists, causing Moria to take a couple of steps back, but it was too late as Eneru's fist collided with Moria's stomach. "..Gods wrath!"

His electric fist collided with Moria's stomach, causing thousands of shadow to escape his body. Moria was utterly and completely defeated by the casino crew. All because of the betrayal of Perona, and the shear will and greed of the casino crew.

"We did it!" Screamed Carina falling on her back, everyone else either took a knee or remained standing, exhausted from their adventures. "And Perona, thank you for helping us out."

"No problem, I didn't like that guy anyway, always so creepy and bossy." Replied Perona, sticking her tongue out at the fallen Moria.

"What can you do?" Asked Eneru, curious of his floating pink haired crew mate

"Well I can phase through walls, I can summon ghost that can affect people's mood. That's all I know of my power so far."

"Sweet"

In Wano

"Wohohoho" Said a giant man as he drank a giant flask. "The only one I know to not give me bullshit." The man slammed his drink on the ground causing the earth to tremor.

The other man with Red hair simply smirked.


End file.
